musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Marc van Roon
Dutch jazz pianist Marc van Roon is an improvising musician who combines music performance with his work as a creative facilitator for groups and organizations in change and learning processes. He has composed songs and orchestra pieces for dance companies and various music ensembles and produced several CDs for other artists. Marc enjoys creating harmonious alliances with gifted musicians and art ensembles. On his path he has collaborated with Dave Liebman, Clark Terry, Art Farmer, Charlie Mariano, Billy Hart, Santi Di Briano, Fay Claassen, Tony Lakatos, Ernst Reijseger, Jesse van Ruller, Michael Moore, The Netherlands Dans Theatre and Dutch jazz artists Fay Claassen, Eric Vloeimans and Tineke Postma. Marc, born in The Hague, The Netherlands in 1967, began classical piano lessons at the age of ten. His interest in jazz and improvisation was sparked at a young age by his father Wouter van Roon, a professional jazz pianist. He studied music privately until the age of sixteen when he enrolled in the music program at the Royal Music Conservatory in The Hague. He graduated in 1991 and left for a post conservatorial study to New York City. There he studied with jazz pianists Barry Harris and Richie Beirach. He returned to The Netherlands in 1993 started his own trio and continued to collaborate with other musicians. At the same time he co-founded the creative artistic consultancy group Art in Rhythm with drummer/percussionist Joshua Samson. Thereafter he started to give lecture based learning experiences for audiences around the world. European Jazz Trio Marc is a member of the European Jazz Trio. The two other founding members are bass player Frans van der Hoeven and drummer Roy Dackus. The European Jazz Trio crosses the boundaries between jazz, classical and pop music with surprising results. Three CDs have been awarded with the Swing Journal Gold Disc award in Japan. The EJT have recorded several albums and perform regularly in Japan and around the globe. Their collaboration with the Japanese label M&I dates from the beginning of 2000 and they have since toured Japan annually. Their tours have brought them to various famous concert halls including Suntory Hall and Bunkyo Civic Concert Hall in Tokyo, The Royal Concertgebouw in Amsterdam, and the Seoul Art Center in South Korea. Other Ensembles and Orchestras Van Roon has recorded many CDs as a leader for the record label Apple on the Moon. His work includes solo albums, collaborative work with other musicians and work with orchestras such as Amsterdam's Concertgebouw Orchestra's offshoot 'Ebony Band'. As a composer, Marc has written original material for choreographer Annabelle Lopez Ochoa ballets 'Before After' and 'Symbiosis'. Teaching 'Art in Rhythm' is now a multinational training organization designing and facilitating creative learning and performance programs for groups and organizations in change and development processes. By using the art of interactive performance, listening, creativity and improvisation, Marc & Art in Rhythm have been invited to contribute to the wellbeing, growth and development of large corporations, governments, management training centers, learning communities, and think-tank centers world-wide. Workshops and training programmes For many years Marc van Roon, has studied the universal and timeless holistic morphological principle of successful flow in action. Being an improvising musician as well as a facilitator in the organizational development field, he sees over and over again how a playful insight giving activity such as performing music with a group of non-musicians can connect people and allow them to access their creative potential. Marc has presented at various conferences including ASTD (American Society for Training and Development) Washington '97 & Dallas 2000, IAL (International Accelerated Learning Conferences) 2000, DGSL (Deutsche Gesellshaft for Superlearning) 2002 & 2004, International Cybernetics Conference, Vienna 2003, Art in Business conferences, Slovenia 2002 & 2003, European Music Council conference, The Hague, 2004 and the ISCT Conference, Vienna, 2005, the International Consortium for Experiential learning conference (ICEL) in 2006 at the Brathay Academy in Lancaster, the International Conference of Quality Managers (7th ICQM) in Tehran, Iran, and the 5th IFTDO World Conference & Exhibition 2006 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Marc has taught at the Rotterdam Conservatory of Music in Rotterdam, The Netherlands and has been a guest teacher at the Royal Conservatory in The Hague. Since 2001, Marc has been teaching jazz piano at the Jazz Conservatory in Groningen, the Netherlands. Works: DVD/CD recordings As a leader * Creatie in Actie: 10 piano solo improvisations: CD in the book "Het Mysterie van de Creativiteit" (Asoka: ISBN 978 90 5670 176 5) * en blanc et noir 10 label: Daybreak DBCHR75248 with: Eric Vloeimans, Tony Overwater, Wim Kegel * falling stones label: Apple on the Moon AotM 2004-07 with: David Liebman, Tony Overwater, Wim Kegel, Joshua Samson * centre of the song label: Apple on the Moon AotM 2000-01 with: duet with Joshua Samson * among birds and beasts label Apple on the Moon AotM 2000-02 with: duet with David Liebman * music for piano and string quartet label: Apple on the Moon AotM 2000-05 with: String Quartet * We Won't Forget Art in Jazz 1992 With European Jazz Trio * Afternoon in Amsterdam label: M&I MYBJ-10005 with: DVD European Jazz Trio * Saudade label: M&I MYCJ-30352 with: European Jazz Trio * Bolero label: M&I MYCJ-30352 with: European Jazz Trio and Thijs van Leer * Symphony-Classics label: M&I MYCJ-30352 with: European Jazz Trio * Tango Notturno label: M&I MYCJ-30352 with: European Jazz Trio * Mona Lisa label: M&I MYCJ-30308 with: European Jazz Trio with strings * Fantasista label: M&I MYCJ-30253 with: European Jazz Trio * Jewels of the Madonna label: M&I MYCJ-30162 with: European Jazz Trio * The Windmills of Your Mind label: Baybridge Records TECW-25629 with: Art Farmer and EJT * The Ballad of the Sad Young Man label: Pony Canyon with: Art Farmer and EJT * Libertango label: M&I MYCJ-30029 with: Charlie Mariano and EJT With/for other musicians and ensembles * A Journey that Matters as guest with Tineke Postma. Foreign Media * With a Song in my Heart label: JazzImpuls with: Fay Claassen * Growing Up Jess Abrams * Kikker Swingt (frog swings) as guest with Tony Overwater Kwintet & Max Velthuijs. label: Jazz in Motion JIM 75144 * Kikker heeft de Blues (frog got the blues) as guest with Tony Overwater Kwintet. label: Jazz in Motion JIM 75366 * Osiris sideman with Michael Moore Quintet label: Ramboy Recordings - Ramboy22 (2006) * Live At The Paradiso Ebony Band Amsterdam performing the music of Robert F. Graettinger * Relaxin' as sideman for Bob and Chuck Findley recording 1989 * I am Rose Susanne Abbuehl Group * Rhythms & Rhymes Fay Claassen (creative post production) Works: compositions Links * www.marcvanroon.com website * weblog * Linkedin * European Jazz Trio on MySpace * European Jazz Trio website *Art in Rhythm website References published material * Het Mysterie van Creativiteit (bijdrage kunst katern) Asoka. ISBN 978 90 5670 176 5 * University Teknology MARA (2006). Education & Training Harmonized, 35th IFTDO. Malaysia: UPENA. ISBN 983-3643-64-7 * Proceedings of 7th Int. Conference of Quality Managers (2006). Change Management & Sustainable Improvement Strategy. Tehran websites * JazzServer.nl * Jazz Podium Magazine (Dutch) * Learn Jazz Piano * All Music Guide * AOL Music Artist directory * Falling Stones review AMG * Artists in Residence ZIN (Dutch) video * Marc van Roon on YouTube * Marc van Roon on Daily Motion Category:1967 births Category:Dutch jazz pianists Category:Jazz_pianists Category:Pianists Category:Living people Category:Mainstream_jazz_pianists Category:Contemporary_jazz_pianists Category:People from The Hague Category:Crossover_jazz_pianists Category:Smooth_jazz_pianists Category:Smooth_jazz_musicians Category:Jazz_musicians Category:Dutch_jazz_musicians Category:Music_educators